Dinosaur Requirements
In Jurassic World Evolution, Dinosaur Requirements are the needs that must be fulfilled to maintain a dinosaurs health and comfort level. Each individual species' requirements are shown through their status menu and whether requirements are satisfied or not will directly impact dinosaur behavior. The ability to modify the minimum and maximum thresholds of Dinosaur Requirements through gene modifications was added with the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC and the Wetland requirement was added to all dinosaurs in Update 1.8. __TOC__ Requirements Health The Health status bar indicates a dinosaur's health percentage and is directly associated with the Food and Water status bars. When a dinosaur's health has dropped below 50%, a dinosaur will be given the low health general status which indicates a variety of possible issues that have caused this be they battle damage, starvation, dehydration, illness, poisoning, or old age. Dinosaurs whose health drops to 0% will die. Food The Food status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's food requirement has been fulfilled. All dinosaurs are required to be fed through diet-specific feeders. Once a given dinosaur's food needs reach a certain threshold, they will either hunt for food or head towards their diet-specific feeder. All dinosaurs, aside from the perpetually food-seeking Indominus rex and Indoraptor, will only attempt to fulfill their food needs once their status bar is approximately 3/4 full. Dinosaur's who are not provided adequate food will eventually begin to starve and then die once their health drops to 0%. Water The Water status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's water requirement has been fulfilled. The closer a dinosaur is to being thirsty or dehydrated, the most likely they are to seek out water. Water must be added to a dinosaur's enclosure to enable them to fulfill this need. Dinosaur's who are not provided adequate water will eventually become dehydrated and then die once their health drops to 0%. Comfort The Comfort status bar indicates a dinosaur's comfort percentage and is directly associated with Grassland, Forest, Wetland, Population, and Social status bars. When a dinosaur drops below their respective comfort threshold, indicated by the point at which their comfort percentage decreases below a certain percentage, they will be given the agitated specific status indicating that they will soon begin attacking fences and guests if possible. Grassland The Grassland status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's grassland requirement has been fulfilled. Every dinosaur species has a specific minimum grassland threshold that can be provided for through the appropriate use of the grassland landscaping tool. When dinosaurs are not provided adequate grassland, their comfort percentage will begin to gradually decline until the requirement has been met. Forest The Forest status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's forest requirement has been fulfilled. Every dinosaur species has a specific minimum forest threshold that can be provided for through the appropriate use of the forest landscaping tool or the tree scenery items. When dinosaurs are not provided adequate forest or trees, their comfort percentage will begin to gradually decline until the requirement has been met. Wetland The Wetland status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's wetland requirement has been fulfilled. Only the Baryonyx, Spinosaurus, Suchomimus, and Spinoraptor have a minimum wetland requirement threshold which can be provided for through the appropriate use of the water landscaping tool. When dinosaurs are not provided adequate wetland, their comfort percentage will begin to gradually decline until the requirement has been met. Population The Population status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's population requirement has been fulfilled. Every dinosaur species has a specific minimum and maximum population threshold that indicates the total number of dinosaurs they can cohabitate with in their enclosure. When dinosaur's maximum or minimum population requirements are not met, their comfort percentage will begin to gradually decline until the requirement has been met. Social The Social status bar indicates the level to which a dinosaur's social requirement has been fulfilled. Every dinosaur species has a specific minimum and maximum social threshold that indicates the total number of dinosaurs of the same species they can cohabitate with in their enclosure. When dinosaur's maximum or minimum social requirements are not met, their comfort percentage will begin to gradually decline until the requirement has been met. Further Reading Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Dinosaurs